


jurassic park who?

by astra (hauntedpunk)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe, The Vice Quadrant - Steam Powered Giraffe (Album)
Genre: Dinosaurs, M/M, Time Travel, this is the most ridiculous ravcosmo thing on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpunk/pseuds/astra
Summary: A giant bug scuttled over a branch in front of him, and then it clicked.Eyes wide and glowing, he stepped backward and shot up through the treetops, coming to rest just above them. Forest stretched on for miles, but there was no denying the primordial layout of the land, and certainly no denying the animals peeking out from above the canopy.“Rav,” he hissed. “Yeah, you dropped me off in the Northern Hemisphere - 65 million years ago!”





	jurassic park who?

**Author's Note:**

> Ravcosmo and dinosaurs
> 
>  
> 
> yeah

A piercing, animalistic shriek cut through the dense forest canopy. It echoed briefly before being followed by several more, each fading in intensity. They disappeared back into the flora, taking their places among the chaotic symphony of caws, trills, and rustling throughout the trees. Large ferns and spindly, unrecognizable plants grew from the ground. Peter frowned and moved away from where the transporter had deposited him.

“Hey, Rav?” he said into the miniscule communication piece at his shoulder. “Are you sure you dropped me off in the Northern Hemisphere?”

Static crackled over the open frequency for a moment before Rav’s chipper ‘everything-is-alright-here’ voice came tumbling out of the sound piece. “Yessiree, it’s the Northern Hemisphere alright. Why? What’s the issue, Mr. Crystalline Dream?”

The humidity clung to Peter’s skin as he moved slowly through the thick foliage. The ground was damp, and wet mist followed him through the trees. He stared at one of the massive ferns, took a deep breath, and almost choked on the intense rush of oxygen. Oxygen highs weren’t uncommon for him; he didn’t need to breathe, and when he did, his body often overcompensated for it. But this was different. Something was off.

A giant bug scuttled over a branch in front of him, and then it clicked.

Eyes wide and glowing, he stepped backward and shot up through the treetops, coming to rest just above them. Forest stretched on for miles, but there was no denying the primordial layout of the land, and certainly no denying the animals peeking out from above the canopy.

“Rav,” he hissed. “Yeah, you dropped me off in the Northern Hemisphere - _65 million years ago!”_

One of the brachiosaurs not twenty meters in front of him turned to glance at the new noise. It stared for a moment before turning to take a bite out of the greenery.

There was another bout of radio silence and then – “Shoot! That would account for the lack of general stellar noise the Alexander’s been receivin’. Or, not receivin’ I guess, huh. Sorry, Starboy.”

“It’s okay, just get me out of here,” Peter said. 

The scientist in him - hell, and the nine year old in him - was shouting at himself to stay and investigate. But he had things to do. And while he was certain nothing could hurt him on Earth, he had been wrong about those hunches before before.

“Ah, actually, Peter…there’s been a 'lil mix up…”

Peter caught the familiar guilty twinge in Rav’s voice.

_“Raaaav,”_ he groaned, dropping a few feet through the air so his feet brushed the leaves. “What have you done?”

There was some scuffling through the radio as though the pilot was sifting through the data files. “Well, uh, y'know how our transporter’s been on the fritz? We had plenty of energy to drop ya from the Alexander but, well, scooping you back up is a whole 'nother story.”

“How long is it going to take to get them back online?”

He kicked lightly at the tips of the branches, hovering closer to the dinosaur ahead of him.

“…'bout a week.”

“A week!” Peter winced at the booming, unnatural sound of his voice as the dinosaurs let out braying, cattle-like noises and began moving away from him through the trees.

“Ah, yeah - hah - well, Gidget and I are doin’ our best to resequence the coilin’ and load the systems but, I do have some good news!”

“What’s that, Rav?”

“We got just enough power left in the transport to send me down there! You don’t gotta be alone for a week! And I’ll bring supplies and such; Earth sixty-five million years ago has gotta be rough terrain.”

“Rav, no, listen - ” Peter shot up in panic, already knowing where this was going.

“Lockin’ onto your signature, Starburst! See ya in a second!”

“No, Rav, not my signal - !”

There was a sudden blip of light next to the commander, and then Rav Starburner was falling through the sky toward the tree branches below.

“- ooh!”

Peter shot forward and wrapped his arms around the falling man. Rav shouted in surprise and threw his arms around Peter’s neck; the commander could feel his heart pounding.

“Of course you couldn’t’a been on the ground!” Rav shouted as the two of them rushed toward the forest floor in a quick but controlled descent.

“If you would let me finish a sentence over the communicators, maybe you wouldn’t have ended up falling from the heavens.”

Peter landed gently on the ground and placed Rav down next to him, poking him in the ribs. Rav swatted his hand away and huffed, almost immediately losing the perturbed expression when he saw the wonders of the forest around them. His golden eyes went wide and he let out a soft “ooo” as he grabbed a plant frond and rubbed it between his fingers.

“You could at least thank me for saving your life,” Peter pressed good-naturedly.

Rav rolled his eyes. The commander could see a slight smile on his face as he turned away to study a particularly large red flower. “Consider it repayment for last week on that desert planet.”

“Fair enough.” If they kept a running tally of every time one of them saved the other’s life they would never come to a stalemate. “So, where are the supplies?”

“They should be on their way any moment now! Gidget’s gonna transport the goods to wherever my signal is.” He side-eyed the commander. “That means we’re stayin’ on the ground.”

Peter held up his hands. “Point taken.”

From the relative quiet of the forest came a sudden boom, and then the rapid sound of panicked rustling in the underbrush. Peter and Rav shared a look as the world shook with the strength of the roar that ravaged the forest. Immediately Rav unfurled the plasma whip from around his waist and unclipped the gun from his holster. Peter shot forward into the sky and took note of the shaking trees, of the indeterminate, massive creature moving toward them. 

He sank to the ground and clapped Rav lightly on the shoulder.

“Looks like we’re in for a long week,” he said, posturing himself for a fight.

“You could say that again, Space-cadet.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @ qpid on tumblr ! and my ravcosmo blog is @ravcosmo
> 
> hit me up if u wanna join a vice quadrant discord !


End file.
